Forgotten Roses
by msllamalover
Summary: At Lavender's wedding, Parvati presents the bride and groom with a bouquet of black and blue roses. In the middle she hides a single red rose. Written for the Coloured Roses challenge.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!  
__A/N: My first time writing anything involving any of these characters, so I hope the characterizations aren't too off. This made me sad to write, but I think it works okay! Written for the Roses challenge. As many say, reviews are the only payment we get!!_

Parvati knots roses into her thick hair. She has charmed them so they are small than usual and look okay when she wears them. They have pretty black and blue petals. She charmes them to be like that too. They look lovely on her.

It is only then that she realises how much time she has spent on something so trivial as roses. But it does not for one moment cross her mind how odd it is.

'Oh, Parvati!' Lavender exclaims, entering the room. 'You don't even have your dress on yet!'

She turns from the mirror to look at her best friend. She looks delighted, already dressed in her flowing white gown, bouquet already in hand. All that's missing is the veil over her pretty hair. She looks so much older since the war, her scars are not so obvious and looming as she once found them.

'Sorry Lav, I was doing my hair,' she replies, smiling, 'I'll go and get my dress on now.'

She stands up after letting Lavender charm her hair in place. She slips into the bathroom and the smile immediately runs away from her face. She rests her hands on the sink but avoids the mirror. If she looks at herself, beautiful and dressed up for a wedding which isn't hers, she will cry. Of that fact she is without any doubt.

It is not that she isn't over the moon for Lavender, because she is, she thinks as she slips her dress on. She would just rather not see the groom. But she wants him to be happy, and Lavender makes him happy. Any fool could see that.

She pulls the dress on. It's soft blue, the exact same colour as the roses in her hair, but she is wearing those for a different reason. She can't help but feel relief that her friend has yet to pick up on the meaning they hold. The dress skims her body perfectly before reaching the floor, but it is irritating her for reasons she can't quite put her finger on.

'Hurry up in there!' Lavender calls from outside, sounding irrevocably happy. Parvati adds a little extra lipstick to her lips, painting her smile back on. It's convincing, actually. She almost convinces herself. She supposes it's because it really isn't completely fake.

Lavender has her veil on now, covering her pretty face. Parvati squeals the sufficient amount. They have been gleefully planning their wedding days since they were eleven years old.

'You look beautiful!' She grins, hugging her, careful not to crease the dress. 'Are you ready to go?'

Lavender shocks everyone by having a small, back garden wedding. Parvati was bitter at first. _She_ had wanted a wedding like this. Everything the same, right down to the very last detail: the groom. But she is not upset anymore. All she wants now is for Lavender to be happy, and for this wedding to be over.

Lavender beams at her and nods, taking her hand.

They cross the grass, where she walks behind the Bride, looking anywhere but the front. Lavender walks alone down the aisle. It is not hard for her to do. Parvati can't remember a time she spoke fondly of her father, the man who deserted her and her mother when she was only a child.

Parvati manages to block out most of the ceremony. She only looks once at him as he stands tall and proud, his dark hand grasping Lavender's pale one. Dean and Lavender. Lavender and Dean. They go well together.

'I do.' Lavender says in her sweet voice.

'I do.' Dean says, his voice deep and creamy like chocolate. She knows the second he speaks those two tiny words that they will be echoing in her mind and haunting her dreams for years.

Parvati is whisked away by Seamus, Dean's best man, immediately after the two have been bonded by the white haired warlock. She wonders whether Seamus feels as she does. There was once a time when Seamus' love for Lavender was well known. Whether the love is forgotten or just well hidden now she is unsure.

They dance after the bride and groom, as is expected of them. She looks at Seamus. He is a handsome man, undeniably so. She wishes she could be attracted to him like she is to Dean. She wishes she could love him like people expect her to.

'Wedding was lovely, wasn't it?' She says to break the silence. Something almost flashes in his eyes.

'Aye. I'm pleased for them.' He is lying. Parvati always was good at Divination, but it doesn't take a seer to recognize his love for her.

'So am I.' Parvati lies in reply. 'Do you have a present to give them?' Seamus nods, and they head towards the couple.

Seamus presents them with a photo album, full of pictures of the four of them. There are several from Hogwarts. Several are from afterwards, him and Dean laughing happily while Parvati smiles at Lavender, who is pretending to be cross with them. There are even some from the wedding, which Parvati does know how he already has.

Lavender cries as they look through the gift. She hugs Seamus tightly. Dean grins and pounds his back in thanks.

Parvati conjures up her gift. A large bouquet of roses, enchanted to stay as bright and dewy as this day. The tiny beads of water on the leaves will stay forever fresh. The bouquet is made up of black roses, darker than midnight, and gentle blue roses with soft, silk-like petals. Buried in the center is a single red rose. They do not know it, but this flower is not enchanted. It will wilt and die, as she hopes her love will one day rot away too.

A tear rolls down Dean's nose when he sees her gift, but, tactfully, none of them mention it. Lavender throws her arms around her friend, thanking her most ardently. She suspects they both have different reasons for loving the present.

Lavender thinks Parvati did it because roses are her favourite flowers, and blue is her favourite colour.

Dean knows it is a different reason. She had wondered if he would remember, but it is clear he does.

The two of them had had a conversation years ago about roses. Dean had known a lot about the subject, his mother was a muggle florist. She can't remember who started it, or why, but she will always remember the meaning of those three flowers.

…_blue roses for unattainable love… _

…_black roses mean farewell…_

…_and that single red rose? Of course that red rose means 'I love you'…_


End file.
